S1EP11 Creation of the Ood
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor,Sasha and Chris visit The Ood Sphere in 3.BCE and discover humans there who have evolved, but also the mysterious nots who have failed to evolve, somebody has to create a form for them... This is my weakest story but please R&R


**Creation of the Ood**

This is the story of the creation of one of the wisest races in the universe; this is also the story of their designs and their creator . This is the story of the Ood. 

Sasha sat on the chairs in the TARDIS. She was thinking about Maxine. She had been doing that recently.  
>"Sasha" said Chris quietly "I can't help but think that you have lost someone...someone great"<br>"Yeah" said Sasha "I was thinking about Maxine"  
>"Oh yeah" said Chris "That girl you told me about in the forest"<br>"Yeah" said Sasha  
>"Sasha" said the doctor "You're quite weak right now aren't you?"<br>"I dunno" said Sasha "how would I be?"  
>"Well let's think about it" said the doctor "When I first met you, you got turned into an army of Drahvins, and then you met your grandmother, after that you gave birth to Maxine, then you had your head dipped in lava, and also you went to an alternative timeline and that was your wedding day!"<br>"Yes" said Sasha "And?"  
>"I just think far too much happens to you" said the doctor "It's like something is trying to make you stronger and stronger"<br>Sasha shrugged  
>"Well if anything I'm feeling weak" said Sasha<br>the doctor nodded.  
>"How about we set the controls to random?" said the doctor loudly and happily<br>Chris nodded and smiled.  
>The TARDIS shook and shuddered and then bong! They landed.<p>

Sasha stepped out of the TARDIS doors, it was a cold planet, it was snowing.  
>"It's freezing!" said Sasha<br>she looked at the sky, it was dark and there was a tiny planet in it  
>"Whoah!" said Chris "This is mad!"<br>The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.  
>"AHH!" he said happily "This is The Ood Sphere! In about "<br>Sasha laughed  
>"My name!" she said laughing<br>"Yeah" said the doctor smiling and laughing  
>The doctor set off followed by Chris and Sasha. <p>

They walked through the big piles of snow. The doctor was chattering nonsense about the Ood to them.  
>Sasha was just laughing the whole time.<br>Chris was walking with his hands in his pockets.  
>They looked around at the big mountains of snow, and the breeze was blowing snow around, it was snowing fresh constantly.<br>They walked round a corner of a pile of snow and saw something...  
>Sasha gasped. It was people, well almost people, they hadn't formed. They were literally blank creatures. They had a humanoid shape but were just blank; they had no features at all. They were all huddled together.<br>"Should we talk to them?" said Chris quietly in the doctors ear  
>"I don't know" said the doctor examining the creatures and focusing<br>He then saw people, humans. Well maybe not humans because humans have only been on Earth for 3 years now. 

The people walked up to the doctor. They definitely looked like people anyway, but Chris looked like a human but he wasn't and Sasha was half Sto.  
>"Who are you?" said a man in a big furry jacket<br>obviously this was a VERY advanced race because they had technology in !  
>"I am the doctor" said the doctor "and what are those things?"<br>"They're Nots" said a woman "They haven't developed yet and by the looks of it they never will"  
>"What do you mean?" said Sasha<br>"Well they need a half of a brain to evolve into a race" said the woman "and we're not donating"  
>"Who are you people?" said the doctor<br>"We are Fulls" said the man he took down his hood to reveal short grey hair and a slightly wrinkled face.  
>"I mean your name" said the doctor<br>"I'm Caleb" said the man "and this is Laura"  
>"Hello" said the doctor "I'm the doctor as you know and that's Sasha and Chris. Do you have a base?"<br>"Yes" said Laura "Come on I'll show you" 

The doctor, Sasha and Chris followed those people through the thick white snow, to their base. They then saw it, an underground entrance to an underground base.  
>"How many of you are there?" said the doctor as they waited for Laura to open the door<br>"Five" said Laura  
>Laura pressed a red button and a grey metal door slid open to reveal a long grey corridor dimly lit up.<br>Everyone walked inside in single file. 

Laura opened another door at the end of the corridor to reveal a small room. This was central control. There was a big computer in the centre of the room. It was a big monitor cylinder with slim white keyboards around it. In the room was a young man.  
>"Oh" he said "Hello boss"<br>"Hello" said Caleb "we have some new people on board!"  
>"Oh" said the young man<br>He watched as the doctor, Sasha and Chris all walked in.  
>"I'm Sy" he said he was short with layered hair. Sasha thought he looked really stylish. Chris just gazed at him<br>"Chris wake up!" said Sasha nudging him in the ribs  
>"Ow!" said Chris grabbing his ribs<br>"So" said the doctor "what planet do you come from?"  
>"We come from here" said Laura<br>"You what?" said the doctor surprised  
>"We were born here" said Caleb "we built this base out of stone!"<br>The doctor tapped the walls, they were stone too.  
>"But how did you make that computer?" said the doctor amazed<br>"we didn't" said Laura "we found it"  
>"Where?" said the doctor quickly<br>"Under the ground" said Laura "that's why we built our base here"  
>The doctor was confused, why would there be a computer on a planet that has just started? <p>

The two other people in the base were in another room. It was stone but small. There was a young short girl with blonde hair Melissa and a tall brown haired middle aged man called Bruce.  
>They were examining Nots and trying to get them to develop.<br>Melissa walked out of the room and down the corridor into the control room.  
>"Hi" she said smiling "I'm just getting a result from the computer"<br>The doctor watched her.  
>"What does that computer do?" said the doctor "What's it for?"<br>"It gives us designs to help the Nots develop" said Laura "So far none of these designs have worked, we also make our own designs and we insert them into the computer to see if they will work"  
>The doctor nodded.<br>"Would anyone like to try?" said Laura  
>"I will" said Sasha calmly<br>She was given a bit of thinned out stone. She started to engrave a design into it, a very familiar design...

"How many Nots are there?" said Chris  
>"There are thousands" said Caleb "all hidden away underneath the surface or at the highest mountains"<br>Chris nodded  
>"And how many designs have to tried out?" said Chris<br>"Hundreds" said Caleb "and NOT ONE has worked!" Caleb sounded frustrated there. Chris just nodded. He didn't want to provoke anyone. 

Sasha had finished her design now. The doctor looked at it and gasped. Sasha had drawn an Ood.  
>"How did you think of that?" said the doctor looking at Sasha<br>"I dunno" said Sasha "I just did"  
>Laura looked at it. She moved her head from side to side<br>"Hmm" she said "Maybe let's try it"  
>Everyone except Laura walked through to the room where Bruce was examining the Not.<br>"We have a new design" said Caleb "Laura is trying it out now"  
>Everyone waited anxiously.<br>Laura put the design into a small slot in the computer. She did it slowly and carefully. She watched the design go in and then walked through to the room.  
>She watched with everyone. Then something unusual happened. The Nots face began to grow a pair of slit like eyes.<br>"Oh my dear god!" said Laura amazed and gobsmacked "You have created the design!"  
>Then fronds started to grow and the nose began to take shape, the head started to look a bit more bulbous.<br>It was alive. It sat up and then sneezed out a small brain into its hands.  
>Sasha gasped.<br>But the doctor knew that this Ood wouldn't survive without the big brain and now he knew what Laura meant by donating half a brain...

Sasha was sitting in the control room. She couldn't believe she had created a new species. Melissa came up to her.  
>"It's your race" she said quietly "What do you want to call it?"<br>Sasha thought  
>"Ood" she said "My race will be Oodkind"<br>Melissa smiled and nodded.

But not everything was peaceful. In the Not examination room the Ood was struggling to survive. It was shaking and trembling. Everyone was panicking. The doctor just sat down and thought. He wasn't sure whether to tell them that they should stop trying to dose it with medicines and that it needed a big brain to connect the Ood together. 

The Nots outside started to transform into Ood. But they were dying too.

Chris was in the control room with Sasha and Melissa.  
>"I can't believe you managed to do that" said Chris<br>Sasha nodded. She just couldn't take it in. The fact that she had created a whole race.

Back in the Nots room things were getting worse. The Ood started to get Red Eyes  
>"What does that mean?" said Caleb<br>"Get away from it" said the doctor standing up  
>The Ood sat up suddenly and grabbed Bruce and started to attack him.<br>"BRUCE!" shouted Laura as everyone pushed her out of the room "LET HIM GO! YOU CREATURE!"  
>The doctor sealed the door behind them and they ran into the control room.<br>"We have to get out now!" announced the doctor "The Ood are going mad!"  
>"What?" said Sasha shocked<br>she stood up. Everyone ran out of the control room and down one of the smooth stone corridors to the entrance. The door slid open before they arrived to reveal a bunch of Ood attacking each other and trying to get in.  
>Laura closed the door quickly.<br>"WE'RE TRAPPED!" she cried "What do we do?"  
>"We have to give those Ood a brain!" said the doctor<br>"But they've already got two!" said Sy "The greedy souls!"  
>Everyone ran back to the control room and saw another door. It led down to a surgery.<br>Everyone ran into the surgery. 

"Now what?" said Sasha "What do we do?"  
>"We have to give them a brain" said the doctor "A BIG BRAIN! WE HAVE TO DONATE!"<br>"or we execute" whispered Laura  
>"NO!" shouted the doctor angrily "we can make this work! But the only brain that will work will be the brain of the creator!"<br>Everyone looked at Sasha. Sashas' eyes widened.  
>"No" she said calmly "No"<br>"I'm sorry" said the doctor "we don't have any other choice"  
>"NO!" cried Sasha "YOU CAN'T! PLEASE!"<br>Caleb walked towards Sasha with a needle.  
>"NO YOU CAN'T!" she screamed "DOCTOR!"<br>Then she was out...

20 minutes later...  
>Sasha woke up.<br>"What?" she said "what happened?"  
>She looked at her forehead. It had a huge scar across it. she was nearly sick. She looked at everyone.<br>"Doctor" she said deeply and angrily "If we get out of this you are taking me home. I don't ever want to see you again"  
>The doctor sadly nodded. Chris looked angrily at the doctor.<br>Caleb had half of Sashas' brain  
>"Now what?" said Caleb<br>"We give it to the Ood" said the doctor quietly "We place it and they will connect and the half brain will grow full and get bigger and bigger throughout the years"  
>"And Sasha?" said Melissa quietly<br>"She will live with half of a brain" said the doctor "she won't feel anything of the Ood"  
>"She can't live with half of a brain" said Laura "That is impossible!"<br>"I know" said the doctor "But she's living isn't she?"  
>Everyone looked at Sasha who was sitting next to Chris. They were shocked.<br>"I knew she wouldn't die" said the doctor seriously "not after what happened with that volcano" 

The doctor walked out of the room with half of Sashas' brain. He opened the front door of the base and saw the fighting Ood. They then turned and looked at the doctor. They looked him quickly up and down.  
>"This is your brain!" he announced "This connects you! You will all be connected through this!"<br>The Oods' eyes turned back to normal colour. They nodded and took the brain and walked away with it.  
>The doctor watched them.<p>

20 minutes later...  
>The doctor had dropped all of the people on the base away on a different planet. He was now in the TARDIS. He watched Sasha.<br>"WHAT?" said Sasha angrily  
>"How are you doing?" said the doctor quietly<br>"I'm doing fine no thanks to you!" she said  
>"Well you should be dead" said the doctor<br>"Thanks" said Sasha  
>"But you're not!" said the doctor<br>He scanned Sasha and saw a full brain on the scanner.  
>"Exactly" he whispered<br>"EXACTLY WHAT?" shouted Sasha "TAKE ME HOME NOW!"  
>The doctor nodded.<br>"Yes" he said "because I need to find out what has been wrong with you because you are too extraordinary and you have been for a long long time!"  
>He flicked switched and the TARDIS shuddered and shook and flew back home... <p>

But when the doctor took Sasha back home he was going to lose her... and something dreadful was still happening... 


End file.
